Unconditionally
by mariana cardoso
Summary: O amor incondicional de dois jovens corações.
1. Chapter 1

**Unconditionally,**

**I will love you unconditionally.**

**Capítulo 1 – Sozinho.**

_Música: Unconditionally – Katy Perry._

_EPOV._

Ela estava passeando de novo. Dessa vez com suas bonitas pernas cobertas com um jeans grosso, porém justo, um suéter azul marinho que a deixava ainda mais bonita e pálida. Seus cabelos sempre soltos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Do alto eu podia ouvir o som da sua risada, imaginar que pela maneira que sorria e balançava o rosto, era algo doce e musical. Seu cachorro, grande, peludo e brincalhão começou a balançar o rabo desesperadamente conforme ela falava algo. Bob era bruto, eu podia imaginar a força que ele jogava nela toda vez que pulava. Seu corpo pequeno, com adoráveis curvas que gritavam minha atenção, sempre balançava pedindo apoio e força com o cão imenso. Todos os dias ela saia com ele, pela manhã apenas enrolada no seu robe longo preto com bolinhas brancas a espera de que faça suas necessidades no jardim do prédio. No fim da tarde, depois que chega de algum lugar que vai todos os dias no mesmo horário. Pode ser a universidade ou o trabalho, de todo jeito, ela sempre é pontual. Sempre está em casa .

Raramente vai a encontros... Pelo menos não vejo caras deixando-a em casa querendo ganhar um beijo na porta do prédio. Também não a vejo acompanhada de homens, apenas de dois. Ambos seus irmãos. Dois caras loiros e altos. Sei que um deles chama-se James, é casado com uma ruiva. Vivem em pé de guerra. Já discutiram muitas vezes na calçada. Bob adora fazer xixi no sapato dele. James parece ser um cara com dinheiro e muitas merdas. Ela é simples. A varanda da sua sala fica de frente pra minha, nós nos vemos todos os dias, ela sempre olha pra mim com seus grandes olhos castanhos de forma simpática e acena. Não sou sortudo, ela faz isso com todos os vizinhos e pessoas estranhas que encontra. Para quem vive em Nova Iorque, é uma anomalia feliz perambulando entre pessoas infelizes e ocupadas.

Bella é o seu nome. Descobri quando estava colocando meu lixo na lateral do prédio e o irmão dela estava chamando-a. Ela desceu as escadas como um anjo, vestindo uma saia branca que a fez parecer muito mais jovem. Sua risada encheu meus ouvidos e nunca mais esqueci a maneira que ela realmente era _bela quando sorria._ Já faz dois anos que a observo. Não como um maníaco. Não saio muito de casa, meu trabalho é em casa, não tem nada que me interesse fora do meu apartamento. Tenho tudo que preciso: Um piano, comida, computador, internet e água quente. E sempre que estou em casa e ela também, tudo deixa de ser interessante. Sei que nós nunca passaremos disso. Ela é jovem, livre, independente e jamais olharia na minha direção sem ser apenas para dizer olá e seguir em frente com seu caminho feliz.

- Bob, para com isso! Bob! – gritou tentando segurar a guia – Não seja um menino mau. – disse de forma maternal e sorriu carinhosamente para o menino que se assustou com os pulos do grande Golden Retriever com pelos dourados. – Ele é bonzinho, só um pouco bruto. – disse em tom de desculpas.

Eu gostava do eco da lateral do prédio. Podia ouvir tudo, até mesmo casais transando por ali. Ninguém imagina que um beco entre dois prédios possa ter tanta história para contar...

Bella convenceu o menino que fazer um carinho na cabeça de Bob o deixaria calmo e então os três passaram longos minutos conversando e brincando um com o outro. Ela sempre dava uma volta no quarteirão, uma coisa completamente louca de se fazer sozinha. Isso é uma cidade enorme e com muitos bandidos, maníacos e psicopatas à solta. Sentei na minha varanda com meu notebook aproveitando o fim de tarde. Tinha uma bela vista do Central Park e normalmente, observar as pessoas interagindo com suas vidas no parque me dava inspiração. Um casal de idosos, que deviam morar nas proximidades, alimentavam os pombos todos os dias no mesmo horário. Um pai aparecia com seus filhos gêmeos e ruivos para brincar no parquinho, mas ele sempre estava ocupado demais no telefone para dar muita atenção às crianças, que batiam e jogavam areia nas outras crianças para chamar atenção. Também tinha a morena que parecia latina que corria com pouca roupa e se exibia para qualquer homem bonito.

Um gritinho animado chamou minha atenção. Era Bella, ela estava de volta, dessa vez acompanhada de sua melhor amiga, pelo menos é o que eu penso. A baixinha de longos cabelos castanhos parecia uma pequena fada de tão delicada. Elas faziam muitas coisas juntas, inclusive bebiam muito sempre que pediam pizza e já vi muitas vezes chorarem juntas com um filme. Não sei o nome dela, mas sei que tem um relacionamento com o outro irmão loiro e alto de Bella. Elas entraram no prédio com Bob na frente. Esperei pacientemente as luzes do apartamento acender e Bella abrir a cortina da varanda.

Seu olhar encontrou com o meu. Ela abriu um sorriso doce. Eu desviei o olhar para meu computador. Sei que continuou olhando até que deu as costas e foi conversar sentada no balcão da cozinha. A janela do seu quarto também era de frente para minha. Às vezes eu gostava de vê-la deitada na cama apenas com uma camiseta longa lendo algum livro. Prendi minha atenção no notebook a minha frente e comecei a digitar suavemente conforme ouvia o som confuso de buzinas e pessoas terminando mais um dia de trabalho e o meu estava apenas começando.

Quando as luzes de Manhattan acendem, tudo pode acontecer...

Trabalhei durante horas, porém, quando meus olhos deram os primeiros sinais de cansaço com a clássica ardência, percebi que tinha extrapolado meu tempo sem óculos e que talvez fosse um bom momento para um banho e jantar. Pedi para meu restaurante favorito que preparasse um bom bife com batatas assadas na manteiga e salada. Deixei meu vinho respirando e fui tomar banho. Quando retornei com meu jantar deliciosamente cheiroso para varanda, Bob estava latindo para rua. Ele sempre fazia isso. Ficava em pé na proteção e latia para quem quer que tivesse chamando sua atenção mesmo estando no sétimo andar.

Pensei em ter um cachorro. Alguém que pudesse me fazer companhia nos dias mais solitários, mas por outro lado, seria tão injusto até para um animal me aturar nos piores dias. Sem contar que eu nunca cuidei de ninguém. Não sei se lembraria de colocar comida e só de pensar em ter a obrigação de sair com o cão todos os dias em vários horários me dava um pouco de ânsia. Eu gosto de Nova Iorque, mas eu definitivamente não gosto de viver entre tantas pessoas. Meu cachorro me obrigaria a ser o sociável. E por isso comprei peixes. Eles comem bem uma vez ao dia e minha ajudante do lar comprou uma máquina que apita toda vez que o aquário precisa ser limpo e ela mesma faz isso com carinho.

Terminei de comer e apenas observei a noite iluminada da cidade. Nunca iria ter silêncio ou apenas uma madrugada como onde meus pais vivem, no qual tudo fica parado e deserto. Em Nova Iorque a vida é gasta de forma alucinante. Todos os restaurantes fecham tarde e alguns não fecham, possuem turnos de vários e vários funcionários. Outros entregam 24 horas e são bastante cheios o tempo todo. A maioria dos bares abrem ao anoitecer, mas é possível no meio de tanto estresse no trabalho encontrar um local para beber até cair. Tudo é possível nessa cidade.

Bella debruçou na sua proteção com uma caneca na mão olhando distraidamente para cidade. Ela estava com uma calça de pano larga e uma blusa justa, parecia sua roupa de dormir. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e balançando com o vento, jogados de um lado só. A luz da cidade e da lua me permitiam ver bem sua expressão serena... E tão bela. Bob estava deitado aos pés dela, com a língua pra fora, respirando forte e balançando o rabo. Ele sempre estaria esperando um bom momento para brincar, pular ou ter a atenção exclusiva dela. Bob era um tremendo sortudo por conseguir isso o tempo todo...

Finalizei mais alguns parágrafos, revisei todo meu texto e fechei meu computador, levando meu prato e minha taça para cozinha. Bella estava deitada lendo Divergente. Já fazia dois dias que estava com esse livro. Ela ficava bonitinha de óculos e eu tive a vontade de ser o cara que iria ocupar o espaço vazio da sua cama.

Tirei esses pensamentos da minha mente e me joguei na minha cama vazia que a muito tempo não sabia o que era outro corpo aquecendo o lado direito. Fazia muito tempo que estava sozinho, não sei o quanto, mas o suficiente para criar um muro ao meu redor. Já cheguei ao fundo do poço, já cometi loucuras e magoei pessoas que amo demais por ser um babaca imprudente.

De manhã cedo minha irmã me acordou com os mesmo cutucões que sempre me irritaram a vida inteira. Não sei porque cedi o pedido da minha mãe que deixaria que Rosalie tivesse a chave do meu apartamento. Tia Esme e Tio Carlisle a alguns anos se tornaram papai e mamãe desde que perdi meus pais em um assalto em Chicago. Desde então passei a viver em Long Island com meus tios e fui oficialmente adotado como um Cullen, sobrenome deles. Eles só tinham Rosalie, que era minha irmã para todos os efeitos práticos. Ela era muito diferente de mim, Rose é perfeita. Casada, mãe de dois bebês mais lindos do mundo, do qual um deles sou o padrinho. Ela constantemente vem me ver para saber se estou bem quando me esqueço de comparecer no jantar semanal da família. Não era por mal, muitas vezes essa informação escorregava da minha mente.

- Você acorda todo dia tão tarde ou hoje foi um dia atípico?

- Isso importa? – rebati mal humorado seguindo-a pelo corredor da minha casa e vi que minha sobrinha caçula estava sentada no meu tapete com um brinquedo na mão. Lucy tinha apenas um ano e meio e era muito fofa para seu próprio bem. – Preciso de um café bem forte, é bom que faça panquecas também.

- Eu já fiz as panquecas, seu bobo. Você estava dormindo tão pesado que não ouviu Lucy berrar pelo cachorro que estava na varanda do prédio da frente. Emmett e eu estamos pensando em adotar um cãozinho. Ela e Louis irão amar, não acha?

- Dá muito trabalho. Você atribuiria mais funções a sua babá, ela já tem duas crianças e,com um cachorro seria bom aumentar o salário dela. – respondi e automaticamente virei em direção a varanda. Lucy estava hipnotizada por Bob, mas Rosalie tinha deixado minha porta de vidro de correr fechada. Bob estava olhando para rua e não vi Bella em nenhum cômodo. Todas as cortinas estavam abertas. Uma mãozinha pequena cutucou minha perna – Oi princesa.

- Auau.

- É, um cachorro grande e peludo que baba muito. – respondi pegando-a no colo – Vamos comer panqueca juntos? Tio Edward tem calda de chocolate.

- Não dê muitos doces a ela. – Rosalie instruiu calmamente e parecia pensativa – Talvez você tenha razão. Estou pensando em ficar com as tardes livres... Para ficar mais com as crianças. O que você pensa disso? – murmurou baixinho e nivelei meu olhar com o dela.

Se ela quer ficar em casa, significa que eu vou precisar voltar.

- Você está pensando em dar mais trabalho para sua secretária? – perguntei cortando um pedaço de panqueca e oferecendo a Lucy.

- Pensei que o presidente da empresa poderia fazer um turno completo, sabe? Dividir a responsabilidade comigo. – respondeu calmamente.

- Rosalie...

- Depois conversaremos sobre isso... – disse rapidamente e abriu minha geladeira – Vim só dar uma olhada em você, checar se está vivo e tem comida. E, além disso, obrigar sua presença no jantar da família semana que vem, já que ontem você não apareceu.

Sabia que estava esquecendo algo. Balancei a cabeça de acordo e terminei meu café da manhã sozinho. Lucy poderia ficar, afinal, ela não fala e dorme muito facilmente. Minha irmã e sua constante insistência em me tirar do meu mundo poderia ir e não voltar. Dentro da minha casa eu tenho completa paz e estou longe das tentações. Como costume, peguei as planilhas prontas, mais uma caneca grande de café e meu notebook. Sentei na varanda e passei basicamente quarenta minutos olhando para o parque reconhecendo todas as pessoas que passavam por ali todos dias e então conectei com a empresa e comecei a trabalhar.

Bob começou a latir desesperadamente e olhava pra baixo sacodindo o rabo. Do sétimo andar ele avistou sua dona e ficou alegre. Ela riu reconhecendo o latido dele. Bella estava usando um vestido até os joelhos e tênis. Às vezes ela era muito menininha, exalando pureza e inocência. Tardiamente percebi que nem Lucy, a garotinha mais linda de olhos azuis tinha conseguido arrancar um sorriso meu. Mas Bella tinha. Ela sempre conseguia fazer isso, mesmo que vivesse em um mundo completamente diferente do meu .


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - Acompanhada.**

**Acceptance is the key to be**

**To be truly free**

- Ei garotão, você cuidou de tudo hoje? – acariciei as orelhas de Bob assim que abri a porta da varanda e ele saltou em mim – A única maneira de te deixar em casa preso sem que chore na área é aqui na varanda? Você fez companhia para o bonitão do prédio em frente? Fez? Você é um herói. – provoquei percebendo que meu vizinho bonitão e misterioso estava me encarando, como sempre fazia, mas se devolvesse o olhar ele desapareceria.

Entrei em casa satisfeita em encontrar minhas plantas vivas, sem terra espalhada ao redor, nenhum xixi em cima do tapete ou no canto do corredor. Sem contar minhas almofadas rasgadas e pedaços de coisas babadas espalhadas pelo chão. Bob era um Golden ainda criança, apesar de grande e bruto, só tinha quatro meses. Ele não tem muita noção das coisas e sente minha falta praticamente cada segundo que estou fora de casa. Sempre quis ter um cachorro, isso nunca passou pela minha cabeça nos primeiros anos nos quais passei a morar sozinha. Sair da casa dos meus pais foi um passo que demorei a fazer por puro medo, mas com o tempo entendi que era uma necessidade natural e sempre poderia correr para casa de alguns dos meus irmãos se tivesse medo.

James e Jasper são gêmeos e completamente diferentes. Enquanto Jasper exala paz, James é estressado e estressante. Ambos trabalham juntos, são perfeccionistas e exigentes. Também são os melhores irmãos que uma garota como eu poderia ter. Apesar de um pouco protetores, posso contar com eles todo o tempo, mas mesmo assim, me senti muito sozinha. Fomos criados em uma pequena cidade no Kansas na qual todo mundo se conhece, se cumprimenta e gosta de fazer amizade. Já aqui a história é completamente diferente. Meus pais hoje vivem em Long Island, tudo porque meus irmãos conseguiram enriquecer muito rapidamente e todos nós viemos viver na cidade grande. O que me assustou muito. Não tenho grandes amigos e conheço pouca gente. Aqui se você cumprimenta o vizinho é taxada como louca. No começo estranhei tudo, mas agora continuo sorrindo e brincando com as pessoas.

Tem gente que gosta. Tem gente que simplesmente me olha e vira o rosto. Tenho 23 anos e acabei de ter a minha licenciatura em Inglês e trabalho todas as tardes na ONG que meus irmãos fundaram. Nós ajudamos crianças de rua. Não temos licença para um orfanato, mas podemos fornecer alimentação, estudo e roupas durante o dia. Infelizmente nenhuma criança pode dormir conosco, somos obrigados a registrá-los e esperar que algum órgão do governo faça algo enquanto esperam em um abrigo municipal. Lá não é um bom lugar, muitos apanham dos mais velhos e algumas meninas são abusadas durante a noite. Eles fogem e somem. Isso tudo me consome muito e por isso tento dar amor e carinho a eles durante o tempo que passam comigo. Eles não possuem nada. Mas podem ter amor que é a maior fonte de vida. São pequenas pessoas que tiveram a inocência e a infância destruídas.

Jasper e James estão tentando criar um lar temporário para essas crianças, poderíamos ajudar a imensa fila de adoção. Existe muita gente querendo adotar crianças, mas a desorganização e até mesmo a suposta falta de crianças registradas causa a longa demora. Sem contar que poderíamos encontrar famílias das que se perderam ou dar um sobrenome. O processo burocrático é muito grande e assustador. Em Nova Iorque as pessoas pensam no poder e glamour. Andam pelas ruas sem olhar para o lado e sequer percebem que nos becos escuros e frios estão muitas crianças, homens e mulheres precisando de uma ajuda.

Coloquei mais água na vasilha de Bob, despejei um pouco de ração e ele ficou distraído comendo enquanto tirava minha roupa a caminho do quarto. Tardiamente percebi que todas as minhas janelas estavam com as cortinas abertas e eu andando de calcinha, sutiã e meia para todo lado. Olhei ao redor e me xinguei de neurótica. As pessoas vivem em seus próprios mundos, raramente elas olham para fora e percebem que não estão sozinhas. Escolhi umas peças de roupas confortáveis e entrei no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de mim. Bob era indiscreto e muitas vezes me assustou quando vinha lamber minha perna molhada ou simplesmente se jogava dentro do chuveiro comigo.

- Que tal pizza para o jantar? – perguntei a ele que estava sentado ao meu lado sacodindo o rabo. – Ou um pão de batata recheada? Comida japonesa? Vamos lá Bob, cheire o que você quer me olhar comendo. – brinquei esfregando alguns cardápios no seu focinho molhado – Ok, pizza. Uma clássica de pepperoni.

Rapidamente fiz meu pedido, liguei para meus pais e depois para cada um dos meus irmãos, conversei com minhas cunhadas e por fim comi sentada na varanda. Bob deitou no chão ao meu lado, tirando um cochilo. Meu vizinho estava em sua varanda também, dessa vez sem o computador, somente bebendo uma taça de vinho. Às vezes ele olhava pra mim, às vezes somente para o parque. Ele me parecia muito solitário. Nunca o reparei com ninguém, mas não era como se ficasse olhando-o tempo todo. Na minha cabeça era como invadir a privacidade descaradamente.

Depois de assistir um episódio da minha novela mexicana favorita, enrolei-me na cama com meu livro e me deixei levar pela leitura até cair no sono. Essa era a minha rotina, sair com Bob depois do café da manhã, arrumar um pouco meu apartamento, ir para ONG e lecionar para as crianças, preparar lembrancinhas, ajudar a servir o jantar, limpar minha sala de aula, voltar para casa e sair com Bob novamente. Hoje, no entanto, aconteceu algo completamente inesperado. Não imaginava que teria um vazamento de água na cozinha. Nós ficamos ensopados e precisamos descobrir onde era a fonte do problema. Demorou muito para o bombeiro hidráulico chegar e depois que o cano estava consertado, com um prejuízo grande, precisamos secar e limpar tudo até tarde da noite.

Não tenho carro, tudo que faço é de táxi, bicicleta ou de metrô. É quase um suicídio ter um carro em uma cidade onde o trânsito é capaz de deixar qualquer pessoa louca. Sem contar que tenho muito medo de dirigir com tanta gente ao meu redor, as poucas vezes foram o suficiente para decidir que poderia me virar com outros meios de transporte. Depois de me despedir de Riley no ponto de ônibus, o único que ia pelo mesmo caminho que eu por um pedaço, me senti vulnerável e com um pouco de medo até o metrô. Foi um alivio o metrô não demorar muito a chegar, só tinha pessoas estranhas ao meu redor e internamente me recusei a ligar para meu pai. Ele precisaria sair de longe para vir me buscar. E meus irmãos estavam fora da cidade.

Assim que minha estação chegou, percebi que dois homens de casaco com o capuz levantados saíram comigo. Meu sexto sentido ficou em alerta. Tentei andar rápido e ao mesmo tempo despreocupada, mas para a minha sorte, as ruas próximas ao Central Park ainda estavam bem cheias. Mesmo assim, a minha rua em si não estava muito movimentada. Calafrios invadiram meu corpo e me senti suar frio quando pensei em entrar em um bar para despistar. Podia ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas era muita coincidência eles seguirem a mesma direção que eu por muito tempo.

Empurrei a porta de um bar com uma música alta tão agitada que bati de frente com alguém. Para minha completa sorte, quase cai de bunda no chão, mas a alma bondosa me segurou a tempo. Quando estava prestes a agradecer e pedir desculpas, fiquei sem fala. Era meu vizinho.

- Oi.

- Olá. – disse lentamente.

- Sinto muito entrar tão rápido assim, mas é que tinha uns caras me seguindo e fiquei nervosa... – balbuciei rapidamente precisando fazê-lo entender minha agitação.

- Quem estava te seguindo? – perguntou sério e apontei para os dois caras que agora, estavam do outro lado da rua.

- Pelo menos eu acho que estavam... – disse baixinho e abaixei a cabeça – Uhn, obrigada por não me deixar cair. Sinto muito por esbarrar em você...

- Vou andando com você até em casa.

- Espere, você sabe quem eu sou? Você lembra-se de mim?

- Sim. – respondeu secamente me olhando como se eu fosse louca. – Vamos?

Meu vizinho e eu andamos lado a lado sem falar muito. Por todo caminho não reparei se estávamos sendo seguidos ou não. Minha concentração estava no fato que ele era muito mais bonito de perto do que qualquer homem que realmente me aproximei. Também era muito cheiroso. Alto e forte. Seus braços poderiam me envolver e fazer com que ficasse protegida ali. Balancei a cabeça para mudar os rumos dos meus pensamentos quando o latido de Bob ecoou pela rua. Sorri timidamente e pensei ter visto uma sombra de um sorriso nos lábios tensos.

- Obrigada por isso... E pelas as outras coisas. – murmurei envergonhada na porta do meu prédio. – Você foi um anjo. A propósito, sou Bella.

- Edward. – disse baixinho colocando as mãos nos bolsos da frente de sua calça jeans – Não foi nada, _Bella_. – completou e precisei segurar no meu corrimão para não cair pela maneira que ele falou meu nome. Observei-o atravessar a rua rapidamente e entrar no beco, lateral ao do seu prédio.

Como sempre, meu melhor amigo me recebeu com muita festa em casa e estava aliviada por estar na segurança do meu lar. Naquela noite e nem nos dias seguintes não encontrei mais Edward e muito menos o vi sentado em sua varanda. Ele simplesmente despareceu. Queria agradecer de uma forma diferente e por isso fiz uma torta de chocolate com nozes. Meus irmãos sempre diziam que era a melhor de todas e pensei que talvez ele fosse gostar também. Como não sabia o número do seu apartamento, embalei corretamente e deixei com seu porteiro junto com um bilhete de agradecimento. Na minha cidade, nós mostramos gratidão dessa forma. Aqui em Nova Iorque não faço ideia de como ele irá interpretar isso.

Só esperava que gostasse e que isso, de alguma forma, coloque um sorriso em seu rosto tão sério.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – Interessado.**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

Jamais iria imaginar que ao sair para ter uma pequena reunião com alguns funcionários da empresa em um bar próximo me daria a oportunidade de falar com ela pela primeira vez. Eu estava cansado do barulho e um pouco exausto com as respostas negativas. Não me admirava que Rosalie estivesse cansada com os rapazes. Eles não a levavam muito a sério, por mais dura que fosse. Trabalhar com homens é um pouco complicado, principalmente no ramo de construções civis. Eu sou um engenheiro formado, tenho alguns grandes prêmios na prateleira, sou bom no que faço. Minha irmã é arquiteta e minha mãe, decoradora. Nós apenas seguimos o ramo familiar. Meu avô era um arquiteto, assim como meu pai e minha mãe Elizabeth. Tia Esme usa sua sensibilidade para deixar qualquer ambiente uma obra de arte. Somente meu pai Carlisle possui uma profissão diferente... Ele era médico.

Lidar com peões e outros engenheiros não eram uma tarefa fácil. Eu precisava voltar a participar ativamente de todas as construções ou então, teríamos sérios problemas que não quero parar para pensar e contabilizar. Minha irmã estava sobrecarregada. Mas só de pensar em voltar a viver aquela rotina estressante, de cair nas tentações, de acabar falhando novamente, me faz temer o que pode acontecer. A vida não te dá uma terceira chance. Minha mente estava tão focada nisso que não percebi que a porta do bar foi aberta bruscamente, só senti um corpo pequeno chocando-se contra o meu. A primeira palavra que veio a minha boca foi um palavrão, mas rapidamente engoli quando vi quem era. Não podia realmente acreditar que Bella estava em meus braços parecendo uma gatinha assustada e um pouco úmida.

Alguns caras estavam seguindo-a. Eu não duvidei nem por um segundo, ela era vulnerável e uma presa bem fácil. Qualquer um conseguiria tirar vantagem disso e senti algo diferente. Queria pegá-la em meus braços e esconder do mundo. Queria preservar a inocência dos seus grandes e lindos olhos castanhos. Fiz meu dever levando-a para casa, não sei se alguém nos seguiu, a presença dela tão próxima me deixou um pouco fora de mim. Quis perguntar por que ela estava molhada e não consegui. Quis perguntar como foi seu dia e não consegui. Quis repreender por andar tão tarde sozinha e não consegui. Quis dizer que estava feliz em conhecê-la pessoalmente e não consegui. Fiquei tenso, nervoso e me sentindo desconfortável com todas as sensações que ela estava me dando. Passei a desejar o que nunca pensei que desejaria: Ficar longe dela o mais rápido possível para ficar em minha zona segura.

Ela se apresentou, sorriu e agradeceu. Ela era realmente incrível. Doce. E ao mesmo tempo sensual. Algo no seu jeito me deixava louco de desejo e isso não era bom. Para nenhum de nós dois. Evitei ficar na varanda, evitei observá-la, evitei aparecer... Tudo porque ficar longe seria o correto a fazer. Minha mão ainda coçava com a necessidade de tocá-la quando ela disse seu nome. Seria o normal, duas pessoas que acabam de se conhecer apertarem as mãos uma da outra, mas eu não teria nenhum controle se a segurasse e descobrisse como é a magia do seu toque. Minha determinação estaria arruinada.

Eu tentei duramente trabalhar em novos projetos e não pensar nela apenas do outro lado da rua. Ouvi Bob, ouvi a criança do prédio ao lado brincar com ele, ouvi a conversa dela com a mãe do menino, ouvi a voz doce e sua risada angelical, mas eu não podia vê-la porque iria descer e querer ser a pessoa com quem ela conversa e ri daquela forma. Mas eu não estava esperando que ela fizesse o que fez. Ela me surpreendeu. E de uma forma muito agradável.

Minha campainha raramente toca. Minha irmã tem a minha chave e meus pais sempre avisam quando irão aparecer. Não sou sociável com meus vizinhos, então, eles não me pedem nada. E muito menos falam comigo, não que eles falassem um com o outro, mas evito dar até olhares de reconhecimento para não dar brecha para conversa. Houve uma vez que eu dei conversa para uma vizinha... Mas as minhas intenções não foram nada agradáveis. Eu a fodi. No pior sentido da palavra. Foi sexo casual, no meu ponto de vista, ela continuou aparecendo, aparecendo até que achou que estávamos juntos e me pegou na cama com outra vizinha. As duas praticamente criaram um clube contra mim.

Estou curado daquilo... Mas não posso dizer que sou forte o suficiente para lutar contra as tentações. Sinto falta de sexo como uma pessoa normal sentiria falta de respirar, mas estou controlado. Não transo mais com as minhas secretárias porque não tenho mais nenhuma. Não estou saindo do trabalho e caçando mulheres para conseguir satisfazer meu desejo louco por prazer. Não estou indo mais a casa de orgias, não saio mais com meus antigos amigos, mas também não transo com ninguém há um ano. Não saio mais de casa porque dentro dela não tenho essas tentações. Tenho tudo que preciso para me manter minha sanidade.

Bella quebrou essa barreira. Minha surpresa ao encontrar meu porteiro segurando uma caixa de torta de chocolate com um bilhete dela rachou meu muro e quebrou um pedaço da minha determinação. O papel tinha o cheiro dela. A caligrafia era linda. O conteúdo trouxe um sorriso aos meus lábios... Ela queria me fazer sorrir. Menina ousada. A torta estava deliciosa, tão deliciosa que imaginei comendo a mesma sobre ela e depois...

Foco Edward. Ela é uma menina, jovem, inocente e muito sedutora para seu próprio bem. Liguei para uma floricultura por puro impulso e pedi que entregassem flores do campo. Ela não parecia uma mulher de rosas e sim algo com mais personalidade. Depois que pedi e entreguei meu número do cartão de crédito, aprovando a compra online, pensei que não deveria fazer isso. Provavelmente seria muito mais sadio deixar e fingir que nada aconteceu, mas eu queria ver a expressão dela recebendo as flores. Pedi que não demorassem porque ela estava em casa assistindo televisão com seu cachorro fielmente ao lado.

Meia hora mais tarde o entregador chegou. Ele falou com o porteiro, que o deixou entrar assim que ela atendeu o interfone parecendo confusa. Fiquei em pé na varanda apenas esperando o momento que ela terminasse de ler o cartão simples. Ela veio para sua varanda como esperando com o maior e mais bonito sorriso do mundo inteiro. Eu sorri de volta. Ela sibilou obrigada e balancei a cabeça de acordo.

Ela tinha um sorriso meu. Eu tinha um sorriso dela. O caso poderia dar como encerrado, mas eu sabia mais do que ninguém que isso não iria acontecer agora.

Eu estava interessado.

Só esperava não fazer nenhuma besteira com tudo isso.

Nós não nos falamos por dias, mas, nos víamos quase o tempo todo. Ela sempre sorria pra mim e eu fazia o mesmo porque era inevitável. Ela estava a dias tentando ensinar Bob a sentar conforme seu comando, mas tudo que ele fazia era pular cada vez mais. Certa noite, ela saiu com um dos seus irmãos e o deixou solto pelo apartamento. Assisti com fascínio e diversão a maneira que ele chorou durante uma hora arranhando a porta e parecendo com um espírito de vingança, roeu as fronhas das almofadas e também tirou terra de todas as plantas. Não satisfeito, sujo de terra, subiu em cima da cama dela sujando completamente o edredom branco e ficou ali deitado até o momento que ela abriu a porta, horas mais tarde e deu um grito de raiva.

Seu coração era bom e mole, porque uma lambida e um olhar de quem caiu da mudança ela parou de brigar com ele. Bob não dormiu fora de casa, depois que ela limpou toda bagunça e deu um banho nele, vi que a cama azul canina estava ao lado da dela na hora de dormir. Ele nunca aprenderia a sentar se ela continuasse assim. Na manhã seguinte, resolvi que poderia sair um pouco. Era domingo, dia de jantar na casa dos meus pais, porém, não tinha nenhum trabalho que precisasse de urgência e estava me sentindo ansioso e ocioso em casa. Às vezes era um pouco claustrofóbico. Quarenta minutos fotografando um pouco no zoológico, percebi que o tempo estava mudando, o dia já estava nublado e agora com toda certeza iria chover. E muito.

Voltei o mais rápido que pude, chegando a ficar um pouco molhado com a chuva pesada e repentina. E quando paro em frente ao meu prédio, vejo Bella correndo com Bob, ou Bob correndo e rebocando Bella.

- Droga... Cadê o porteiro? – perguntou e ficou tocando a campainha, ficando cada vez mais ensopada. – Abre a porta!

Tentei dizer a mim mesmo para entrar no meu prédio e fingir que não tinha visto que ela estava presa do lado de fora, mas, meus pés se moveram na direção contrária e me vi atravessando a rua naquela chuva louca.

- Bella? – chamei suavemente.

- Edward! Oi... – disse alto, já tremendo um pouco. Eu estava com um casaco e ela não. – Estou sem chave... Devo ter deixado cair em algum lugar, só o porteiro tem a chave reserva, mas acho que ele já saiu para o dia de folga.

Não havia nenhuma maneira que iria deixá-la sozinha, na chuva e no meio da rua.

- Vem comigo. – disse simplesmente.

- Hã?

- Vem comigo sair da chuva... – murmurei pensando que ela iria negar, mas ao olhar para o portão fechado do seu prédio e seu cachorro completamente molhado enfiando o focinho na grade virou para me seguir.

Entramos no meu prédio em silêncio. No elevador foi mais estranho ainda. Nós dois... Quer dizer, três, completamente molhados, em silêncio, olhando nossos reflexos na porta de aço. Bella estava com frio, tremendo bastante. Bob por outro lado, estava lambendo meu sapato. Eu esperava que ele não fizesse xixi em mim... No meu corredor e muito menos no meu apartamento. Abri a porta e deixei que ela passasse primeiro.

- Eu tenho toalhas no armário do corredor e no banheiro tem um secador, se você quiser secá-lo. – disse rapidamente.

- Apenas toalha, secador pode fazer mal a ele. – respondeu baixinho e olhou para janela – Que chuva. Não calculei que iria chover tão rápido. Levei-o para brincar com as crianças no parquinho da rua de baixo...

- Estava no Central Park e começou a cair, foi bem rápido mesmo. – respondi olhando para sua roupa ensopada. Bob estava rolando no meu carpete para se secar. Não quero imaginar a quantidade de pelos que vai ficar presa ali. – Enquanto você cuida dele, vou providenciar roupas secas.

- Obrigada por isso, Edward. Sai sem celular, mas posso ligar para meu irmão vir me buscar ou trazer um chaveiro. – respondeu puxando Bob pra cima como faz com uma criança não comportada. Achei graça que estivesse tentando controlá-lo quando nós dois sabíamos que a tarefa seria impossível.

- Nova Iorque é uma cidade moderna, mas não está preparada para chuva. O jeito é esperar. Volto em um minuto.

Enquanto troquei de roupa e separei alguma roupa pra ela, me dei conta que estava em um espaço muito pequeno com ela. Que Deus me desse controle de não começar a jogar em um péssimo momento. Talvez seja bom conhecê-la e que fiquemos apenas em uma base segura. Voltei para sala e encontrei-a dando instruções de bom comportamento para Bob.

- Ele é muito pequeno para se comportar. – disse estendendo minha roupa para ela. Não quero imaginar o que vai acontecer ao vê-la trajando minhas peças de roupa, mas não posso ser indelicado em deixá-la ficar com a roupa molhada.

- Bob, esse é o Edward. Faça companhia a ele sem destruir nada. – retrucou com um sorriso e estendi minha mão para tirar a guia dele. – Já volto.

- E então, Bob? Você vai obedecer sua dona? – perguntei afagando seus pelos e ele deu uma longa lambida no meu rosto – Isso é por que você gostou de mim ou quer saber meu gosto antes de me atacar? – provoquei e ele sacodiu ainda mais o rabo. – Você tem sede?

Bob deitou e rolou no chão chamando minha atenção enquanto ela não vinha. Ele realmente era agradável e bastante sociável, mas depois perdeu o interesse em mim e passou a cheirar os quatro cantos do meu apartamento. Seja lá o que estivesse procurando, não estava gostando. Eu não tinha comida e nenhum atrativo canino, exceto almofadas. Bob provavelmente estava tentando conhecer um território novo.

- Oh não, isso não é bom! – Bella gemeu quando chegou na sala vestindo minha calça de moletom que estava enorme e uma camisa, que também sobrava para todos os lados, mas ela deu um nó. – Edward, preciso de um jornal agora. Rápido!

- Jornal? – retruquei querendo lembrar onde provavelmente estaria o jornal de hoje... No lixo do escritório. Peguei rapidamente ouvindo que ela estava distraindo-o. – Aqui está.

- Sua área?

- Segunda porta na cozinha. – respondi seguindo-a rapidamente e vi que ao colocar jornal no chão, Bob fez xixi bem em cima. – Ah... Ele estava cheirando tudo por isso?

- Mais um pouquinho seu carpete teria sido batizado. – resmungou com as bochechas vermelhas. Só não fiz uma careta porque fiquei parando observando como era adorável seu rubor. – Sinto muito por isso. Você não está acostumado, mas agora ele vai ficar quieto. Prometo.

Sorri pela maneira doce que ela soou. Bob saiu da pequena área e deitou no meu tapete da porta, soltando um bocejo alto e logo fechando os olhos. Bom, ele arrumou uma ocupação depois de aliviar a bexiga. Bella terminou de limpar a bagunça dele com uma habilidade e agilidade que não soube acompanhar.

- Você quer café? Chá? Algo quente e agradável para acompanhar uma torta de chocolate que uma garota fez pra mim.

- É mesmo? Você gostou da torta?

- Não sei como ela adivinhou que é a minha favorita...

Bella sorriu, prendeu os cabelos e passou por mim, assumindo o controle da máquina de café, preparando o mais delicioso cappuccino caseiro que já experimentei. Realmente não sei como ela fez ficar tão bom com ingredientes tão simples, a combinação com a torta deixou tudo ainda mais saboroso, mas eu estava levemente desconfiado que o verdadeiro motivo de tudo estar tão bom era a presença dela e nada mais.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – Incondicionalmente.**

**Oh, no, did I get too close?**

**Oh, did I almost see**

**What's really on the inside**?

Edward era… Um cara incrível e misterioso. Já fazia duas semanas no qual nos víamos todos os dias. Nosso tempo juntos apesar de curto, sempre era muito bom e apaixonante. Dizer que estou fascinada por cada pedacinho dele era eufemismo. Nós passamos a caminhar todos os dias de manhã no parque com Bob e tomávamos café em uma lanchonete na esquina de casa, que virou um dos meus lugares mais favoritos de todo o mundo. Ele gostava de me fazer corar, porque sempre estava rindo do meu sotaque. Dizia que minhas bochechas vermelhinhas eram muito fofas... Foi engraçada sua surpresa ao descobrir que fui criada no Kansas e moro a pouco tempo na cidade grande.

Hoje era um dia especial. Nós iríamos levar as crianças da ONG para um dia divertido no parque. Montamos barracas para arrecadar fundos e ajudar na filantropia da empresa dos meus irmãos, assim nós poderíamos conseguir criar a organização de maneira fixa e futuramente, dar um lar a todas essas crianças. Convidei Edward para vir comigo, ele não respondeu na hora. Não sei o que faz, toda vez ele mantém o assunto focado em mim, nunca fala muito sobre si e sua família. Apesar de ter ido ao seu apartamento algumas vezes, não consegui encontrar fotos da sua família ou amigos. Já no meu, cada rosto desconhecido pelas paredes ele perguntou o nome e sua história. Como falo muito, acabei contando a vida de quase todas as pessoas da minha família. Seja aqui ou no Kansas. Edward gostava de ouvir, ele sempre ria e fazê-lo sorrir era meu passatempo favorito.

Coloquei um short jeans e uma blusa larguinha, ficaria mais a vontade em servir as coisas nas barracas, ajudar no que fosse preciso. Separei o boné com o logotipo da empresa, minha bolsa pronta para o dia e prendi Bob na varanda, pelo menos iria se distrair olhando as pessoas ou com seus brinquedos. Tranquei meu apartamento e enviei uma mensagem ao meu irmão, Jasper, que estava saindo de casa, que nos veríamos em breve. Já tinha me conformado que hoje foi o primeiro dia em duas semanas que não passei a manhã inteira ao lado de Edward. Talvez esteja ansiosa por bobeira, talvez ele me ache interessante por não ser daqui, por ser jovem, mas não que queira algo comigo. Até porque, um homem bonito como ele e na idade dele pode querer uma mulher mais madura e vivida a uma tão jovem quanto eu.

Depois de tentar um pouco de conversa com um dos meus vizinhos e ser veementemente ignorada, sai do elevador acenando para meu porteiro e deixando um pedaço de bolo de mirtilo em cima do balcão. Ele agradeceu sem nem mesmo saber o que era. Já estava acostumado a receber alguns mimos por minha parte. Ainda não sei cozinhar para uma pessoa só, quando consigo ficar muito tempo na cozinha, acabo fazendo comida para dez pessoas, como era na minha antiga casa no Kansas. Morávamos nós cinco e meus primos, com meus tios e meus avós. Toda comida era feita com muita fartura e por isso não conseguia me acostumar ainda a só comer coisas rápidas. Não que não fosse útil, mas se passasse muito tempo sem comer comida caseira, principalmente da minha mãe, me sentia bem doente.

- Bella? – Edward acenou atravessando a rua – Pensei que tivesse ido, até me dei conta que não tenho seu número de celular.

- É verdade, nós nunca trocamos telefone. – respondi sorridente por vê-lo. – Você vem comigo?

- Eu tive um compromisso, pensei que não fosse dar tempo, mas acho que dá... – gaguejou parecendo extremamente desconfortável em dizer o que estava fazendo, sem realmente querer.

- Então vamos, Edward. Sem explicar muito. – murmurei tirando de minha bolsa um boné para ele. Secretamente ainda tinha esperanças que ele pudesse aparecer a qualquer momento. – Como foi seu dia? – perguntei quando começamos a andar um ao lado do outro em direção ao parque.

- Um pouco estressante. E o seu?

- Tranquilo. Fiz torta de mirtilo, frango assado, purê com queijo e uma salada crua.

- Esperando alguém para o jantar?

- Não... Apenas estava com vontade de cozinhar, não é sempre que consigo ficar muito tempo na cozinha.

- Você gosta de cozinhar? Quer dizer, você aprendeu isso com quem?

- Por que está impressionado? Minha família é grande, sempre tivemos grandes reuniões, muita comida e ao mesmo tempo barulho, risada, gargalhada, essas coisas...

- Isso deve ser interessante. – resmungou olhando pra frente, sem me encarar como antes.

- E você? Não tem grandes encontros com a família? Eu sinto muita falta disso aqui em Nova Iorque.

- Às vezes vou jantar na casa dos meus pais. – respondeu simplesmente e então pegou minha mão, me fazendo desviar de um poste que nem tinha percebido que estava no meu caminho. – Você precisa andar olhando pra frente, Bella. E reparando nas pessoas ao seu redor. Você anda cantarolando sem prestar atenção em nada, as pessoas aqui são maldosas e mal intencionadas na maior parte do tempo. – chamou atenção severamente e dei os ombros. Às vezes ele era exagerado na proteção.

- Tudo bem, vou prestar mais atenção. – respondi automaticamente, com todos meus pensamentos focados na mão dele segurando a minha. Por algum motivo ele não soltou mais até o parque.

As barraquinhas estavam montadas em uma das áreas mais abertas. As crianças estavam uniformizadas assim como todos os professores e funcionários. Edward ficou parado olhando para todos os lados, talvez tivesse mais criança que mencionei a ele, porém, agora era tarde demais para sair correndo. Eu espero.

Edward passou o dia bem. Ele me ajudou a servir suco e entregar os lanches. Nós passamos o dia inteiro conversando sobre a vida de cada um ali. Sua curiosidade não tinha limites e minha boca era um caso sério de controlar. Tentei fazer perguntas pessoais, que envolvesse sua profissão, sua vida e sua família, porém, ele sempre tinha um jeitinho de me distrair.

Quando o sol estava se pondo, nós passamos em uma barraquinha de sorvete e compramos duas casquinhas para matar o tempo enquanto caminhávamos de volta para casa.

- Então, tenho comida de sobra lá em cima…

- Pensei que não fosse me convidar. Faz tempo que não como comida caseira…

Edward e eu subimos para meu apartamento. Bob estava louco de ansiosidade e ficou ainda mais louco quando viu que tínhamos visitas. Depois de brincarmos com ele bastante, até cansar, fui me lavar para esquentar tudo que tinha feito. Montei a mesa para dois.

- Você tem uma coleção de filmes incríveis ali. - disse atrás de mim.

- Isso começou a pouco tempo. - retruquei tentando abrir a garrafa de vinho.

- Posso? - ofereceu-se para me ajudar - Você tem idade para beber? - brincou com uma piscadinha que me fazia derreter por dentro.

- Gosto de relaxar bebendo um bom vinho. Às vezes levo para minha banheira e fico horas dentro da água, ouvindo música e bebendo.

- Que tipo de música?

- Eric Clampton. Norah Jones… Às vezes música clássica. Meu estilo musical é bem variado, também gosto de música country, pop e dependendo um pouco de rock clássico. Depende do meu humor…

- Eric Clampton não é muito da sua idade.

- Edward, você só é dez anos mais velho que eu…

- É mais da minha época do que da sua…

- Tanto faz. É uma boa música, meu pai sempre ouvia no seu radinho na varanda. Ficava horas sentado no balanço conversando com minha mãe e ouvindo. Passei a gostar daí.

- Sua família é unida, não é?

- Bastante. Aqui nem tanto, é muita correria, mas sempre que conseguimos, tiramos um tempinho para ficarmos juntos. Minha mãe faz o prato favorito de cada um, até das minhas cunhadas.

- Seus irmãos são casados a muito tempo? - perguntou quando puxei-o para mesa - Nossa, você exagerou.

- Eu sei, coma o quanto quiser, por favor. - respondi sentando-me em meu lugar. Bob deitou em nossos pés debaixo da mesa. Edward serviu vinho em nossas taças. - E respondendo à sua pergunta. Jasper conheceu Alice pela internet… Ela sempre morou aqui. Uma vez foi nos visitar lá e ajudou muito na fundação da empresa deles aqui. O pai dela é diretor de um banco e financiou tudo. Eles meio que sempre namoraram a distância, quando nos mudamos, eles casaram. Ela é incrível. Minha amiga mesmo. Muito mais amiga que Victória é. Já James conheceu Victória em uma festa. Meu irmão é bissexual, foi um choque na família, meu pai quase infartou. Só que depois ele a conheceu e todo mundo pensou que ele tinha escolhido um lado, mas depois ela nos contou que fez troca de sexo. O nome dela era Riley alguma coisa, esqueci agora. Hoje é Victória.

Edward estava branco feito uma parede. De boca aberta. Com o garfo parado no meio do caminho para boca.

- Você está me dizendo que sua cunhada, na verdade, era um homem e seu irmão casou com ela?

- O que tem? Eles se amam. Amor não tem rosto, Edward. Amor só procura um coração pra ficar.

- Isso é meio bizarro.

- Ah no começo é sim, mas eu acho linda a história de amor deles.

- Continua sendo bizarro, Bella.

Sorri porque ele estava processando as informações ainda. Começamos a comer e ele foi carinhoso e gentil em elogiar minha comida. Como se fosse tão boa assim… Mas gostei de ouvir e agradeci.

- E você? Tem irmãos?

- Sou filho único. - respondeu encolhendo os ombros e bebeu um pouco de vinho, olhando-me atentamente - E órfão. Meus pais morreram quando era criança, fui criado pelos meus tios e tenho uma prima que considero minha irmã. Só isso.

Não o pressionei mais. Já estava claro o motivo dele não gostar muito de falar sobre si e sua família, ele era obviamente, uma pessoa sozinha e parecia que tinha escolhido a solidão para viver. Assim que terminamos de comer, ele me ajudou a lavar e guardar toda louça. Pegamos a sobremesa com o vinho e sentamos na sala.

- Você faz tortas incríveis.

A minha sala não estava cem por cento clara. Deixamos apenas a luz do abajur clareando o ambiente. Ele parecia pensativo. Não queria que fosse embora porque gostava de ficar com ele, mesmo em silêncio completo. O vinho estava me deixando um pouco com calor e por isso desencostei do sofá para tirar meu casaco, ficando muito mais próxima a ele do que o normal. Edward molhou os lábios olhando para o singelo decote da minha blusinha branca. Olhou nos meus olhos e afastou um pouco o meu cabelo do meu rosto, chegando perto, com nossas respirações cruzadas. Ele roçou os lábios nos meus e meu corpo inteiro derreteu com seu toque. Cheguei para frente e toquei seus lábios por completo, mas foi ele quem aprofundou o beijo de uma maneira intensa e deliciosa.

O que começou com um pequeno beijo se transformou em um vulcão em erupção. Em pouco tempo a blusa dele estava completamente aberta, eu estava só de sutiã em seu colo com mãos e bocas para todo lado. Fazia muito tempo que não sentia o toque de um homem no meu corpo. Meu último romance durou semanas de flerte e apenas uma noite de consumo. Desde então não procurei e também não fui encontrada. Isso até Edward aparecer de forma presente na minha vida.

Eu estava planejando levá-lo ao meu quarto, porque seria totalmente desconfortável permanecer na sala e fazer isso na frente do Bob.

- Edward… - suspirei quando sua boca alcançou meu seio.

Ele parou. Do nada. Olhei em seus olhos e vi o completo desespero e um grito de desculpas. Me jogou sentada no sofá e levantou como um foguete.

- Edward? O que houve?

- Não podemos fazer isso. - disse disparado, fechando seus botões - Você me conhece a duas semanas, Bella.

- E dai?

- Não sou um cara bom pra você. Você é jovem, bonita, saudável e inteligente. Merece alguém que pode se doar por inteiro, que possa confiar e ter uma vida. Não sou essa pessoa e não é justo ser só uma noite…

- E se eu quiser? - insisti não gostando nenhum pouco do seu discurso - Não sou uma criança, Edward. Também estou longe de ser uma virgem imaculada.

- Você merece muito mais do que posso te dar. Sinto muito. - disse e então saiu do meu apartamento, completamente bagunçado e apressado.

Fiquei congelada no lugar tentando colocar em ordem tudo que tinha acontecido, minha mente nublada de excitação provavelmente não registrou se fiz algo de errado. Levantei do sofá a tempo de vê-lo entrar correndo em seu prédio, esperei pacientemente até alguma luz do seu apartamento acender, mas isso não aconteceu.

E pelas próximas semanas também não. Era como se ninguém tivesse morando ali. Cheguei a questionar se ele tinha chegado ao ponto de mudar de apartamento ou até mesmo do prédio, mas segundo seu porteiro ele estava saindo muito pouco de casa e encomendando gigantes porções de porcaria. Pediu que não permitisse a entrada nem da sua família e não passar interfones.

Senti falta dele. Mais do que imaginei que sentiria. Muitas noites fiquei horas a fio sentada na varanda esperando um sinal de vida, alguma coisa, uma chance de conversar e entender tudo. A lua e Bob foram minhas únicas companhias. Alice chegou a vir algumas noites, evitei sair de casa porque queria vê-lo.

- Hoje é minha última tentativa, Bob. - suspirei acariciando seus pelos - Mal ganhamos um amigo e já perdemos. Você sente falta dele? Eu sinto.

Passei a viver minha vida como era antes dele. Entrei em mais projetos, passei a trabalhar meio período na biblioteca da faculdade, não era todos os dias, mas matava o tempo e me fazia conhecer novas pessoas. Fui a dois encontros, mas os meninos de repente, eram muito meninos pra mim. Foi somente troca de beijos, algumas conversas e nada foi adiante. Não consegui ficar animada com nenhum deles.

Fizemos mais três eventos para arrecadar fundos para ONG, conseguimos uma licitação popular para a criação do orfanato e agora precisaríamos de votos das pessoas que estavam vendo e acreditando que nosso trabalho daria certo. Quando estava em casa, ainda olhava para seu apartamento com uma pontada de esperança, mas era humilhação demais esperar por um cara que claramente decidiu me colocar fora da sua vida. Tola fui eu que pensei que o que estava acontecendo, todo flerte, jantares, cafés da manhã, conversas e comida era alguma coisa diferente nascendo.

Passei uma semana inteira em Miami curtindo um pouco com Alice e Victória. Chamamos de "A Viagem Das Cunhadas". Não sei ao certo se elas estavam em um complô claro de me animar, porque não paravam de me apresentar garotos bonitos e me deixar um pouco bêbada. Foi divertido. Quando voltei fiquei na casa dos meus pais, curtindo a comida da minha mãe e o mimo excessivo do meu pai. Depois que retornei para casa, quase quinze dias depois, Bob ficou horas reconhecendo novamente seu território. Depois de ficar tanto tempo em uma casa grande com jardim ele quase chorou ao voltar ao minúsculo espaço da varanda com minhas plantinhas.

Prometi a ele que um dia iríamos morar em uma casa com jardim.

Sentada na varanda, penteando meus cabelos e observando a movimentação no Central Park, tive a sensação de estar sendo observada. Inevitavelmente, olhei para varanda do prédio em frente e fiquei surpresa e ao mesmo tempo aborrecida ao ver Edward em pé, com os braços apoiados na grade, com um sorriso e um olhar intenso pra mim.

O que ele queria agora?

Levantei, dei as costas, chamei Bob para dentro, fechei minhas portas e a cortina. Seja lá o que ele quisesse agora, era um pouco tarde. Estava atrasada para um encontro com um professor gatíssimo que já conhecia quando estudava por lá, mas agora que sou formada, não preciso mais temer em paquerá-lo. Meu trabalho na biblioteca só ajudou na aproximação.

Quando desci, com meu vestido preto justo e sapatos altos, olhei para o alto. A lua estava linda. E Edward continuava na varanda. Ele devia estar me olhando. Lá no alto parecia tão pequeno e solitário que meu coração se apertou. Sempre tive o desejo de ajudá-lo, de conhecê-lo melhor e entender os motivos que o fazem ser tão fechado, tão recluso…

Hoje eu entendo, que por mais incrível e apaixonante ele seja, por mais divertidos e maravilhosos nossos encontros tenham sido, não posso fazer absolutamente nada se ele não permitir. Respirei fundo, dei os ombros e entrei no carro esperando que meu encontro pudesse me fazer sair desse feitiço que ele tinha me envolvido.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 - Separados**

**Open up your heart, and just let it begin**

**Open up your heart, and just let it begin**

Eu fugi dela. Corri no sentido literal da palavra. Me escondi também. Me esquivei. Desapareci. Isabella tinha tudo que me atraía em uma mulher, tudo que não encontrei em muitas durante toda minha vida. Ela era doce, jovial, inteligente, carinhosa, preocupada, bondosa, sexy, linda, realmente gostosa e beijava tão bem que poderia deixar qualquer homem de joelhos. Minha mente perversa queria descobrir tudo o que ela poderia fazer com o boca. Eu queria descobrir todos os encantos daquele corpo. Ela cantava pra mim como uma sereia canta para marinheiros.

Travei porque na minha mente imaginei fodê-la de todo jeito possível e ainda pude inventar alguns. Era tudo que meu corpo queria, saciar o desejo que ficou desenfreado com aquele beijo. Vê-la tirar seu casaco, ficar com o cabelo bagunçado, o decote simples mostrando seus seios arrepiados… Foi o estopim. Eu a queria tanto que meu sangue quente, voando pelo meu corpo, me impedia de formar um pensamento coerente. Meu objetivo era único. Sexo. Muito sexo.

Isabella era o tipo de garota que merecia alguém que pudesse fazer amor. Adorá-la com o coração. Ela tinha que ser admirada, exaltada, venerada. Ela era pura.

E ela queria mais, o que tornou tudo tão impossível de correr, mas fui forte contra meus impulsos e fui embora. Me isolei. Era muito tentador atravessar a rua e pedir para continuar de onde paramos. Não era confiável ficar perto da varanda e vê-la. Ouvir sua voz. Se sentisse seu cheiro… Não tinha forças para lutar contra essa atração que tomava conta de todo meu ser. Era muito poderoso, porque não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Não só no seu corpo, mas de como era fofa, agradável e estava sentindo falta da sua risada.

Tranquei-me em casa. Pedi que ninguém viesse me ver. Nem mesmo Rosalie. Ninguém. Encomendei compras no mercado e pedi que entregassem em casa. Comi todos os dias o que o restaurante mandava. Trabalhei mecanicamente. Não abri as cortinas da varanda porque alguma coisa em mim dizia que ela estava ali me esperando. Como olhar em seus olhos e tentar seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido?

Se eu fosse um homem normal, com desejos normais e com um passado normal poderia me arriscar e ser um pretendente em sua vida. Ela tem uma história linda, uma família estruturada, cheia de amor. Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para ser seu par.

Trancafiado por dias, comecei a me sentir meio louco e sofrendo alucinações ao estar sempre ouvindo sua voz e lembrando de momentos juntos. Passei a ficar sentado, espiando pela brecha da cortina, a sua vida, seu cotidiano. Ela me esperava toda noite. Sentada, sendo banhada pela luz da lua ainda era a mais bonita de todas as mulheres do mundo. Serena e ansiosa. Ela ainda me queria. Eu também a queria muito mais do que deveria.

Eventualmente ela desistiu. Seu apartamento ficou fechado por quinze dias e cheguei ao desespero de fazer meu porteiro descobrir se ela tinha se mudado. Foi só uma longa viagem, inesperada, que a fez voltar bronzeada e feliz. Ela foi a encontros. Dois idiotas diferentes a buscaram e deixaram na porta do prédio. Nenhum deles foi convidado a subir como eu sempre era. Nenhum deles foi apresentado a Bob. Ela ficava menos em casa e definitivamente ignorava a varanda por completo. Só regava as plantas e saía.

A vida dela tinha seguido em frente, era como se eu nunca tivesse existido e isso doeu muito. Mesmo soando hipócrita porque eu escolhi ir embora.

Meu apartamento estava fedendo a mofo. Meus peixes tinham morrido. Fazia muitos dias que não deixava minha diarista entrar aqui para limpeza. Ainda assim me sentia bem, porque não bebi, não cai de tanto álcool ou sai a procura de mulheres. Meu desejo real era tê-la novamente. Não. Estou enganado. Meu desejo mesmo era poder ser dela.

- Edward? - ouvi a voz de Emmett soar um pouco receosa atrás de mim.

- Oi Emmett. Eu disse que queria ficar sozinho…

- Estou percebendo, cheguei faz quinze minutos e você está sentado ai olhando para janela… Esme está preocupada. Rosalie está confusa que você apenas responde e-mails, mas não atende ligações. Você faltou às últimas reuniões. Carlisle veio aqui e foi impedido de subir pela segurança. O que houve?

- Olha… - apontei para brecha na varanda. Bella estava ali sorrindo e regando suas plantas. - Ela.

- O que tem ela? - perguntou confuso e assumiu uma expressão preocupada - Uma recaída?

- Não. - suspirei fechando meus olhos - Não foi uma recaída… Ela foi… Ela é…

Emmett sentou-se no sofá ao meu lado e não falou nada por alguns minutos. Nós não éramos melhores amigos. Na verdade, ele até era um homem muito gente boa, mas só era marido da minha irmã. Obviamente me ajudou em muitos momentos ruins, não deixo de ser grato e por algum motivo resolvi que precisava desabafar e ele poderia ser um bom ouvinte. Não sei por quanto tempo falei, sei que falei muito e contei tudo que estava oprimindo meu coração. Falei dela. De como ela era. Do quanto queria estar com ele. De como sentia sua falta. Do quanto precisava dela.

Meu cunhado ficou em silêncio por um momento e soltou um suspiro.

- Olha, você não deveria se castigar tanto. - disse lentamente - Você errou, ok. Se prejudicou, ok. Viver preso aqui ou se negar a chance de ter uma vida ao lado de alguém não é certo. Não que essa moça, a Bella, seja a sua mulher pra sempre, mas pode ser que seja, você nunca vai saber se continuar se escondendo aqui dentro. Você precisa voltar a trabalhar, a sair de casa, conhecer gente, ver gente de perto mesmo, namorar. Você só vai descobrir se está realmente curado quando colocar a cara a tapa. Além de dar uma chance a si mesmo, dê a ela. Dê a nossa família. Comece de novo quantas vezes for preciso. Quando você experimentar a sensação maravilhosa que é ser pai e marido vai entender tudo isso que estou te dizendo agora. Pensa nisso. E te espero no próximo jantar de família.

Ele me deixou sozinho com meus pensamentos. Dar uma chance a mim mesmo era uma ideia tentadora, mas ao mesmo tempo muito assustadora. Muito mesmo. Como iria reagir se depois caísse nas tentações?

Olhei para meu apartamento completamente sujo e decidi começar por ali mesmo. Abri todas as janelas e peguei os produtos de limpeza. Fazia pouca ideia de como limpar uma casa porque fiz isso pouquíssimas vezes na minha vida, mas segui a lógica e com isso, minha mente ficou ocupada por boa parte do dia. Joguei comida estragada fora, pacotes fora da validade, coloquei roupas no cesto e depois mandaria para lavanderia.

Depois que também estava limpo, arrumado, com a barba feita sai para cortar meu cabelo e quando retornei para casa, no fim da tarde percebi que Bella estava em sua varanda. Eu queria que ela olhasse na minha direção abrisse aquele sorriso perfeito, me desse a oportunidade de ir até lá e me desculpar. No entanto, quando finalmente percebeu a minha presença tudo que recebi foi indiferença. Ela deu as costas, voltou para dentro do apartamento e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto, fechando as persianas assim que chegou no mesmo.

Fiquei parado, esperando o que viria a seguir. Pouco mais de quarenta minutos depois ela desceu, toda produzida, completamente linda e olhou pra mim antes de entrar em um carro todo escuro, provavelmente com algum idiota. Por que ela tinha que seguir em frente? Não. Ela tem que me dar mais uma chance.

Esperei sem nenhuma paciência, contando os minutos para que ela voltasse logo. A mínima possibilidade dela, por algum motivo, passar a noite fora já estava fazendo meu peito doer. Por volta das dez da noite ela estava de volta, a essa altura estava sentado no jardim do meu prédio, pronto para abordá-la a qualquer momento. Saiu do carro com um sorriso alegre e virou de costas. Ela não o convidou para subir, graças a Deus. Não esperei que o carro partisse. Agora era a minha vez. Atravessei a rua no meio dos taxis parados e gritei seu nome para impedi-la de entrar.

- Bella!

- Edward? O que você… - murmurou surpresa e antes de finalizar sua pergunta, tomei-a em meus braços e a beijei. Fiquei tão absurdamente feliz que ela não me empurrou e aceitou o beijo. Levei seu corpo até a grade quando senti seu corpo relaxar. - Edward… Espere.

- Precisamos conversar, por favor, me dá uma chance de explicar tudo. Me dá uma chance de esclarecer tudo, por favor, não diz que não.

- Fica calmo. - sussurrou segurando-me pelos ombros. Ela ficou parada me olhando, alisou meus cabelos por um momento. - Eu não deveria fazer isso, mas tudo bem. Vamos subir e conversar. Apenas conversar, Edward. - suspirou e virou para abrir o portão.

Ficamos em silêncio no elevador. O beijo ainda ardia em meus lábios. Eu queria muito mais. Na verdade eu queria tudo. Uma mulher alta e loira, entrou no elevador quando chegamos no segundo andar. Ela atrapalhou minha oportunidade de puxar assunto. Bella sem querer parou na minha frente, ficando como uma barreira entre nós dois. Mais um casal entrou e ficou mais apertado o espaço. Ela chegou pra trás e descansou no meu peito, não resisti e a abracei, matando a saudade do seu cheiro maravilhoso.

Entramos em seu apartamento e ela não soltou Bob. Ele continuou preso na varanda, olhando pra nós dois com cara de quem tinha caído do caminhão. Sem aguentar ver aquela expressão, fechou a cortina prometendo que compensaria o tempo de brincar depois. Sentei no sofá sem ser convidado e esperei, observando-a tirar as sandálias altas. Seu vestido subiu mais um pouco e vi suas coxas por completo… Elas era lindas. Tentadoras.

Soltou o cabelo preso em um coque, seus cachos caíram nos ombros e ela passou as unhas no couro cabelo, antes de ir até a cozinha, pegar um grande copo e encher de água.

- E então? Por que você saiu correndo e se escondeu de mim esse tempo todo? - perguntou em pé da cozinha, como se quisesse manter uma gigante distância entre nós dois.

Respeitei.

- Bella, não sai correndo de você… Mas de mim mesmo. - respondi olhando em seus olhos - Meu nome e minha idade você já sabe, mas existem outros problemas…

- Conte todos ou caia fora. - disse duramente e ri. Ela ficava bonitinha quando queria ser mandona.

- Por muito tempo tive alguns vícios. Como sexo e bebidas. Bebia muito, muito mesmo e tinha uma vida prosmíscua. Transava com qualquer mulher, fazia de tudo para conquistá-las apenas pelo prazer de saber que venci mais uma e levei para minha cama. Eu feri. E magoei demais, muitas. Era um vício ter sexo o tempo todo. Eu não conseguia trabalhar mais de tanto beber e ficar até altas horas em lugares que até o Diabo duvida que existe. - disse ainda olhando em seus olhos e vi que ela parou de respirar - Nunca fiz sexo sem consentimento, mas cheguei ao ponto de manipular e fazer juras de amor a uma pessoa. Ela se matou depois que não cumpri minhas promessas. E aquilo me deixou tão fora de mim, tão desesperado, que aceitei a ajuda de vários psicólogos, entrei em uma clínica de reabilitação e passei a me tratar. Eu me arrependo de tudo, Bella. De todas as mulheres, de tudo que perdi, do quanto magoei minha família. Lutei esse tempo todo, não tive uma recaída após minha saída da reabilitação. Parei de trabalhar presencialmente, monitoro tudo a distância, fico em casa o tempo todo. Aí você surgiu, linda, doce, inocente… Me conquistando, me deixando louco… Eu fiquei com medo naquele dia. Medo de te machucar, porque você é pura, merece alguém melhor que eu.

Bella respirou fundo e cruzou os braços.

- Em primeiro lugar, você está enganado. Eu não sou tão pura e inocente quanto você pensa, também tenho defeitos e vícios. Você poderia ter me contado, Edward. Tagarelei durante semanas sobre a minha vida e minha família, certamente iria compreender, buscar uma solução ou por respeito não deixaria que as coisas chegassem àquele ponto, no qual você ficou desconfortável. - disse bem séria e então suspirou, caminhando na minha direção e ajoelhando bem a minha frente - Além do mais, você precisa se dar uma chance. Se você reconheceu seu erro, buscou ajuda e se sente curado, só vai ter certeza se sair de casa e voltar a viver. Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, nasceu pra ser sozinho.

- Essa é minha chance. - sussurrei olhando em seus olhos - Sinto sua falta. Vou entender se você não querer nada comigo, mas pelo menos ser minha amiga…- disse e ela riu - O que foi?

- Sempre achei o Edward seco e distante muito sexy. Depois passei a admirar o Edward mais aberto e gentil. Agora, o Edward inseguro é fofo demais. - respondeu baixinho com as bochechas corando e eu sorri. - Você quer sua chance comigo? Então me conte mais, Edward. Quero conhecer você. De verdade.

- Meus pais morreram quando eu era criança. Desde então fui adotado pelos meus tios e tenho uma prima, a qual considero minha irmã e amiga. Ela é casada, tem dois filhos. É minha sócia na empresa…

Quando comecei a falar, percebi que não queria mais parar porque ela se divertiu com as histórias da minha infância e ao mesmo tempo colocou a mão na minha em sinal de conforto quando mencionava meus pais. Ela não sentiu pena ou repulsa. Ela encarou minhas verdades e continuou sentada no chão na minha frente ouvindo minha história compreensivamente e bastante curiosa.

- Edward. Que tal você voltar a trabalhar? Não vá todos os dias, mas vá. Sua irmã precisa de você, essa empresa é sua fonte de renda, apesar da herança dos seus pais ainda estar intacta, como mencionou, trabalhar é saudável, tira a mente de outras coisas e desenvolve mais a vida - disse sabiamente e então olhou nos meus olhos. - Eu quero te dar uma chance, mas só se você se der uma. Caso contrário, seremos apenas colegas, não amigos, não namorados. Nada.

- Eu quero tentar, Bella. Mas se eu…

- Sem "se". Apenas faça. Confie em si mesmo, tenha fé e encare de queixo erguido. Todo mundo erra, vai por mim. Todo mundo pode cair, mas existe uma boa coisa na vida: A gente sempre pode levantar, tirar a poeira do joelho e seguir em frente.

Se antes eu achava que poderia estar apaixonado por ela. Agora eu tinha certeza.

**Nota:** Segurei esse capítulo porque ao invés de seis, teremos sete! Então semana que vem tem mais!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Juntos.**

**There is no fear now**

**Let go and just be free**

**I will love you unconditionally**

Fiquei sentada absorvendo tudo que Edward havia me dito algumas horas atrás. Nós conversamos até o amanhecer. Ele contou tudo sobre sua infância, família, poucos amigos distantes e seus problemas que ele considerava seus demônios pessoais. Edward tinha uma carga muito pesada que ele fazia questão de carregar sem completa necessidade. Antes de querer seguir em frente, ele tinha que se perdoar. Foi um pouco esmagador ouvir tudo aquilo, mas podia compreender completamente sua hesitação em começar algo comigo. Ele podia ter aberto antes, porém, não era algo tão simples assim.

Minha mente girava em mil engrenagens, mas não tinha como negar que eu queria dar essa chance a ele, com a proposta que ele desse uma a si mesmo. Nós nos despedimos com um beijo casto nos lábios. Honestamente, tudo que conseguia pensar era em arrastá-lo para meu quarto. Aquele beijo no portão do meu prédio me deixou quente, acesa e completamente confusa. Foi tão intenso que esqueci completamente que John estava dentro do carro, esperando que entrasse em segurança em casa. Tentei dormir e não consegui. Tinha prometido a ele que tiraria algumas horas de sono e entraria em contato assim que acordasse, mas ainda não tinha conseguido pregar os olhos.

E já estava amanhecendo.

Tirei um cochilo por uma hora, acordando e dormindo novamente até que desisti. Preparei um café forte, bebi sem açúcar e um remédio para dor de cabeça. Precisava descer com Bob antes que ele jogasse meu apartamento de cabeça pra baixo. Não estava sendo nada bom viver com ele em um espaço tão pequeno e por isso decidi que iria iniciar uma busca por uma boa casa o mais rápido possível. Demos duas voltas, brincamos um pouco no parque e voltamos para casa a tempo do almoço. Ele já estava dando sinais de cansaço e talvez fosse dormir pela tarde toda.

Decidi que precisava preparar alguma coisa que me deixasse ocupada por horas. Edward tinha emagrecido muito, isso estava nítido. Enviei uma mensagem solicitando sua presença no meu apartamento e logo fui para cozinha verificar quais eram minhas opções de cardápio.

Batatas assadas, costela ao molho barbecue e salada. Assim que separei todos os ingredientes no balcão, percebi que faltavam algumas coisas, como temperos. Enviei uma lista via whattsapp para ele. Sem perguntar o porque, disse que estava saindo para comprar e chegaria em breve. E assim comecei a descascar as batatas pensando que nós dois teríamos que ter cuidado com nossos passos, eu, acima de tudo, caminhar lentamente ao lado dele sem deixar que ele caísse. Edward estava sensível e sozinho. Eu estava apaixonada por ele de forma que não poderia simplesmente sair correndo.

- Controle-se, Bob. - disse quando ouvi a campainha tocar. O porteiro tinha deixado subir conforme solicitei. - Oi.

Era impossível não suspirar com a beleza dele. Peguei a sacola de sua mão e o puxei para um abraço, que ele prontamente correspondeu me dando diversos beijos delicados nos lábios. Eu poderia derreter se ele continuasse agindo de forma tão carinhosa.

- Estou preparando uma refeição deliciosa para celebrar o novo passo que está dando. - disse ainda em seus braços. Ele sorriu - Quer me ajudar?

- Não sou familiarizado com a cozinha… Posso tentar.

- Você vai conseguir, confia em mim.

Minha mãe sempre me disse que podemos saber se somos compatíveis em um relacionamento se sabemos trabalhar ou respeitar o espaço do próximo em um ambiente pequeno. Minha cozinha era minúscula, mas Edward e eu conseguimos trabalhar juntos. Ele foi paciente e dedicado com minhas explicações. Ele ficou surpreso como poderia ser simples cozinhar, mas disse que não estaria vestindo o avental sempre. Nós nos tocamos o tempo todo. Demos beijos leves e abraços suaves.

Como era uma comemoração, eu tinha um vinho espumante na geladeira e abrimos.

- E então, preparada para provar? - perguntou-me com ansiedade. Eu temperei as costelas, mas o molho apenas instrui e ele fez sozinho.

Cortei um pedaço da batata que estava muito quente e um pedaço bem grande da costela, que graças a Deus, estava macia. Parecendo deliciosa.

- Você conseguiu acertar no molho de primeira enquanto eu demorei anos… - murmurei de boca cheia - Nós fizemos algo maravilhoso.

Ele concordou de boca cheia, soltando um gemido baixo que me deixou um pouco mais quente que deveria para uma simples refeição.

- Liguei para minha irmã hoje… - disse antes de dar um gole em seu vinho - Pedi que ela preparasse minha sala… Que vou retornar ao trabalho na segunda-feira. - disse baixinho e sorri pegando sua mão - Ela ficou muito feliz, você tinha que ouvir o grito estridente que deu e logo começou a fazer planos. Sugeri que revesássemos na empresa assim ela poderá compensar suas falhas com as crianças e eu com ela.

- Isso parece incrível, mas como você se sente?

- Ansioso. E acho que um pouco animado em colocar minha moto na rua depois de tanto tempo…

- Quando você irá me levar para dar alguma voltinha? - perguntei para distraí-lo sobre seus pensamentos em voltar ao trabalho. Edward tinha me divertido com as histórias e paixão sobre motocicletas. Nunca fui muito fã, mas com toda certeza quero andar com ele em uma.

- Isso é outra coisa que precisava falar com você. - disse parecendo hesitante e pegou minha mão - Sei que é cedo, mas lembra que conversei com Emmett sobre você? - perguntou e assenti calmamente - Ele é um fofoqueiro que contou tudo para minha irmã e então agora ela está me pressionando para te conhecer a todo custo. E combinou um jantar com meus tios e eles para que possa levá-la.

- Não me importaria em ir e conhecer sua família. Acho importante que você volte a frequentar os jantares com todos.

Por dentro estava me contorcendo de nervoso com a possibilidade de conhecer sua família, mas a expressão aliviada que ele assumiu com a minha resposta me trouxe um pouco de paz ao coração. A minha família ainda estava fora de cogitação no momento, meus irmãos tem a tendência de serem um pouco brutos com possíveis namorados e nós não precisamos disso no momento.

Eu nunca entendi o que minha mãe dizia sobre caminhar em passos lentos até começar um relacionamento com Edward. Meus desejos estavam borbulhando para todos os lados, porém, tinha que engolir e deixar em segundo plano porque o que estávamos construindo era muito mais bonito. Ele me fazia sentir bem e segura, andando de mãos dadas na rua ou até mesmo em casa assistindo filmes embolados um no outro, trocando beijinhos carinhosos.

- Essa roupa está boa? - perguntei rodopiando de brincadeira. Bob latiu de acordo - Você acha que Edward vai gostar?

A campainha tocou e Bob foi correndo, começando a latir e arranhar a porta. Ele ficava meio louco toda vez que Edward chegava na minha casa. Abri a porta e o encontrei com sua jaqueta de couro e dois capacetes.

- Finalmente darei uma voltinha nela?

- O tempo está bom e eu pensei que talvez fosse uma boa idéia. - respondeu com um sorriso lindo - Você está maravilhosa. - murmurou puxando-me para um beijo - Vamos?

Edward conduziu sua ruidosa moto com tranquilidade. Era domingo, as ruas estavam mais vazias que o normal, então, atravessamos a cidade em um tempo bom para jantar na casa da família dele. Estava um pouco nervosa sobre ser a primeira garota que ele estava apresentando em casa como sua namorada. A Tia dele e a prima eram muito protetoras com ele e esperava de todo coração que gostassem de mim.

- Chegamos.

- Eles moram tão perto dos meus pais. - sorri descendo da moto.

A casa era igual a todas na rua, a diferença, era o jardim na frente.

- Mãe, pai? Cadê vocês? Chegamos! - gritou na entrada e logo apareceu uma mulher ruiva de mais ou menos uns quarenta e tantos anos ou mais com um sorriso amável - Esme, essa é Bella, minha namorada.

Esme me abraçou tão apertado e sussurrou um obrigada no meu ouvido tão sincero que todos os meus medos foram embora. Eu adorei conhecer a família dele e me senti em casa na mesma hora.

Fiquei feliz que em momento algum houve perguntas embaraçosas. Apenas uma conversa leve sobre minha vida e alguns planos de Edward. Rosalie foi gentil comigo, porém, sabia que estava sendo minuciosamente avaliada. Emmett era engraçado, sempre contando piadas. Edward ficou bem, sua expressão estava leve. A comida estava deliciosa e ele entregou que cozinhava bem, no fim da noite, acabei convidando-os para um jantar no apartamento dele. Pensei ter ido longe demais por um momento, depois percebi que mesmo assim fiz a coisa certa por ele.

Contei a minha mãe e Alice sobre meu relacionamento e elas estavam felizes por mim e entenderam que precisava de um tempo antes de arrastá-lo para alegria confusa da minha família. Não abri nenhum problema de Edward a elas porque isso era uma coisa íntima de nós dois. Elas são protetoras comigo, mas nem tanto como o restante.

Edward não demorou a se adaptar ao ambiente de trabalho, logo Rosalie conseguiu férias e pode viajar com seus filhos e Emmett. Nós nos falávamos o dia todo e ficávamos a noite juntos, mesmo sem dormir juntos. Sorte que era só atravessar a rua.

Mulheres decididas quando encontram um homem bonito como Edward atacam. Ele sempre demonstrou ansiosidade sobre isso e não foi diferente após uma de suas reuniões com clientes. Uma mulher deslizou o cartão com seu número e hotel. Ele confessou que antes não pensaria duas vezes, principalmente que ela era bonita e seria fácil, mas naquele dia ficou irritado. Isso foi um ponto positivo e um passo. Obviamente derreti quando ele disse que tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em mim.

Todos os dias nós conversávamos. Escolhemos ser abertos um com o outro, falando a verdade mesmo que doesse. Não era fácil ouvir que muitas mulheres davam em cima dele, mas nunca me senti exatamente insegura. Sei que apesar de jovem, sou bonita. E ele sempre demonstrava que estava bem e feliz comigo. Na verdade, até a mãe dele vivia dizendo que ele estava muito feliz, mais calmo e muito mais bonito.

Certa noite, meses depois do nosso acordo, ele me pediu oficialmente em namoro com uma aliança de compromisso. Não era um noivado, mas era um compromisso sério que estaria caminhando para mais em algum momento. Edward e eu nos sentíamos prontos para o outro. Tínhamos algo além de carinho, amor e amizade. Era forte e bonito. Ele estava diferente, tão diferente que a psicóloga reduziu as consultas em apenas uma vez por semana e não mais três vezes como era antes.

Nosso relacionamento deu outro grande passo após ele conhecer toda minha família em um grande jantar. Meu pai ficou enciumado, mas gostou dele. Meus irmãos estavam hesitantes e sendo controlados por suas esposas. Edward, por íncrivel que pareça, se deu super bem com Victória e a história de que ela era bizarra por ter trocado de sexo morreu para sempre.


End file.
